


raining, pouring

by charmolypi



Series: mavinweek [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmolypi/pseuds/charmolypi
Summary: Gavin has to be responsible, which means that he can’t always be in the States.But the dreary English weather doesn’t help him feel any less homesick.(written for mavinweek)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feb 18th - Rain
> 
> I was going to write angst for Rain but I got stuck so I'll finish that up a different day.

### (this homesickness i can’t be ignoring)

Gavin doesn’t like England. Well, he doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t hate it.

He acknowledges that, not being an actual citizen of the States means that he has to keep up to date on paperwork. That he has certain responsibilities, in that sense. Responsibilities that include going back to England to renew paperwork, just to make sure he doesn’t have problems while being in the States.

He doesn’t like it, but he acknowledges that he has to suck it up and deal with it, because there currently aren’t any plans for him to get a permanent residency at the moment.

It’s not easy when Gavin feels awfully homesick like this; in a melancholic sort of mood with the rainy weather, alone with just his thoughts. He’s so very homesick, though not particularly for the warm and humid Texan weather.

Homesick for curly brunet hair and freckled cheeks, warm eyes. He yearned to hear the familiar (usually) non-angry yelling.

Gavin misses Michael— _his boi_ — so very much right now.

It was awful hard being homesick for a person, not a place.

Gavin had even made sure to have plans set to make sure he’d be distracted during his stay— if not for the sudden storm, he would’ve had a shoot with Dan. The weather had ruined that plan, and they didn’t have everything prepared for a shoot that they could’ve done instead.

So here he is, mindlessly playing video games to try and keep his mind off of thinking about home (which, that plan clearly failed).

Gavin glances at the time— it’s late, it’s somewhere after midnight in Austin right now; but he supposes it’s worth a shot to make a call. He waits as the phone rings; it gets picked up on the third ring and he smiles a little bit as he hears a familiar, sleepy voice.

“It is…” There’s a brief pause, which Gavin assumes is because he’s checking the time, “...One in the morning, asshole.” He can tell by the hoarse sound of his voice that he’s just woken up.

“Did I wake you, Michael? Sorry.” He can’t help but apologize, frowning  slightly. Maybe it hadn’t been as good as an idea as he’d thought it was to call.

Despite the tiredness that seeps into his voice, his voice softens a bit, as if he can somehow tell that Gavin’s upset (well, he probably could, honestly). “‘ts fine. How’s England, Gav? Thought you were going to do stuff with Dan today?”

“We were. Rain ruined today’s plans, so we can’t.” He glances up in time to see his character being killed on screen, pouting as he shifts the phone to hold the controller while he talks. “I wanted to talk to you, but I wasn’t sure if you’d pick up or not. If you need to sleep, I understand.” He’s quick to add on the last part, because even though he knows Michael will probably prioritize him over sleeping, he’ll still say it anyways.

“It’s fine.” Michael insists, and there’s a brief pause as he hears him stifle a yawn. “You said it’s raining?”

Gavin hums softly and talks to him about the rain, and how it sucks in England, and how he misses everyone back at work; talks and talks and talks until he hears the soft snore that indicates Michael’s fallen asleep.

The Brit smiles small as he whispers a soft ‘love you’ and hangs up the phone.

* * *

It’s raining on the day he returns to Austin— which is a rare thing in itself— and causes a delay in his flight. It’s still early enough in the day that he supposes he might as well go to the office anyways, if not just to say hi to everyone.

Gavin didn’t mention when he’s supposed to arrive back in the States, not even to Michael, because he wants it to be a surprise— well, as much as a surprise as it can be.

Thankfully, the rest of the office acknowledges him without much noise, so his boyfriend (currently caught up in editing) doesn’t even notice his presence. Gavin is quiet as he sneaks up on him, peering over his shoulder to look at his computer screen.

“What’re you working on, love?” He drops his head to rest on Michael’s shoulder; ignores the exaggerated gagging noises that Geoff’s making. Michael only spares a glance in his direction, just long enough to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. Welcome home to you too, asshole.”


End file.
